Second Chances
by Romione4Life
Summary: Hermione is devastated when Ron breaks off their engagement. Can she find solace in an unexpected person?


**Author's Note: This was written for round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The task was to break up a pairing using a third character. In my case, I had to break up Ron and Hermione with Blaise Zabini. I thought I'd hate it, but I actually had some fun writing this story, so I hope you enjoy it. The optional prompts I used are: every cloud has a silver lining, dialogue: "Let's go someplace a bit less dull," and dialogue: "What are you smiling about?"**

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione Granger shut off the light in her office at the Ministry with a flick of her wand and prepared to Apparate to the flat she shared with her fiancé, Ron Weasley. It had been another long day at work, and she was more than ready to grab something to eat and go to sleep.

She turned on the spot, and with a loud crack, she appeared outside the door of the flat. Once she opened the door, she found Ron sitting in a chair. He was, of all things, reading a book, and he appeared to be quite engrossed with it, giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him.

"I'm home," she said in Ron's ear, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's about time," Ron grumbled.

Hermione straightened up and moved to sit next to Ron. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Things were really hectic at work today."

"What else is new?" Ron said. "This is the third time this week that you've stayed late. I never get to see you anymore."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again. "I can't help it. Working to change pro-pureblood laws isn't as easy as you might think."

"I know, and I understand that," Ron began. Hermione gave a short laugh, and Ron frowned. "What's so funny? What are you smiling about?"

"Because you say you understand, but you don't!" Hermione said. "If you understood, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that when I made my marriage proposal, I wanted to marry you, not a pile of work," Ron said.

"What does that even mean?" Hermione cried.

"I don't know. It made sense in my head," Ron muttered. "I guess my point is that all of this made sense in my head – you and me getting married, having children, growing old together…"

"It made sense to me, too. It still does," Hermione said desperately. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "That's why I'm working so hard. To provide for our future."

"I'm not so sure we have a future," Ron said quietly. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Hermione.

"What are you saying, Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Are you calling off our engagement?"

There was a long pause, and then Ron spoke at last. "Yeah. I am."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She stood up and said stiffly, "Then I'll go pack up my belongings and leave."

"No, Hermione, you can stay here tonight," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "I – I couldn't," she said. "I'll find somewhere else to stay. Good-bye, Ron."

With that, Hermione hurried out of the room. She barely made it to the bedroom before she collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Somehow, Hermione managed to get to work the next morning. She'd slept over at Harry and Ginny's house, if you could call it that. After quickly explaining the situation to her friends, she'd spent the rest of the night either crying or tossing and turning in bed. She only managed to pull herself together in time for work after Harry promised to talk to Ron and Ginny vowed to attack him with her fearsome Bat-Bogey Hex.

To Hermione's relief, most of the day passed uneventfully. Her colleagues left her alone, as if they could sense that she needed some space. However, just when she thought she might actually get through the day undisturbed, there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in," Hermione called tiredly.

Blaise Zabini, a coworker and former schoolmate of Hermione's, entered the office. "Hello, Ms. Granger," he said formally.

"What can I do for you, Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"I've simply been asked to remind you that you have a meeting with the Minister tomorrow morning," Blaise said.

"Right," Hermione said with a sigh. "Thank you." She began scrambling around for a quill and piece of parchment to scribble down the reminder. Expecting Blaise to leave, she was startled to glance up and see him still there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something else you need?"

"You're not wearing your engagement ring," Blaise observed.

Hermione's gaze dropped to the finger where her ring had once rested. She'd taken it off last night and tossed it carelessly into her trunk. "You're very astute," she said.

"What happened?" Blaise said.

Hermione was shocked at the seemingly genuine concern in his voice. Of all the people she would've expected to care about her, Blaise Zabini was near the bottom of the list. In fact, he probably wouldn't be on the list in the first place. After all, the two of them hadn't exactly been friends in school.

"Forgive me," Blaise said hastily. "I was merely being curious."

"It's fine," Hermione said. "It's just that… You're a Slytherin. You hate me."

Blaise chuckled. "Typical Gryffindor, aren't you? I don't hate you, and I never did. We only didn't have the chance to become close."

Hermione looked somewhat skeptical, so Blaise continued. "Look, let's go someplace a bit less dull. Let me take you out for a butterbeer."

"Okay," Hermione blurted out, the word flying from her mouth before she could even consider refusing the offer. She didn't know what had possessed her to agree, but there was no turning back now.

"Great!" Blaise said. "I'll meet you in the Atrium in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Sitting with Blaise Zabini in the Leaky Cauldron should've been one of the most awkward situations Hermione had ever found herself in, but somehow, it wasn't. Now that she thought about it, he did have a point – there really was no reason for them to hate each other. Maybe this was their chance to do things right.

"So, about me and Ron…" she started.

"I told you, if you're not comfortable discussing it, that's fine," Blaise said.

"No," Hermione said. "I want to talk about it. It would be good to get an unbiased opinion." She took a deep breath. "Ron called off our engagement last night. He basically said it was because I'm working too much, and I think that's part of the reason, but there has to be more."

"Now, when you say that he called off your engagement, do you mean that it's temporary and you plan to get married at a later date? Or are you two done for good?" Blaise asked.

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer as she mulled over Blaise's question. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I haven't spoken to him since last night."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione admitted. "I've been dating Ron for years, and we've been friends for even longer. I don't want to give that up. But maybe he's right. Maybe our relationship isn't going to work out the way we thought it would." She looked at Blaise thoughtfully. "What would you do if you were me?"

"If I were you, I would look at this as an opportunity," Blaise replied. "You haven't dated many people besides Ron. This could be a good time for you to explore other options."

"You think so?" Hermione said.

"Absolutely," Blaise said. "I'm not suggesting that you end your friendship with Ron, but this is your chance to see what else is out there. You know what they say – every cloud has a silver lining. This might be yours."

"You know, I never pegged you as the type of person to give out relationship advice," Hermione said.

Blaise shrugged. "People can surprise you."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "They can."

The two were silent for a few moments, and then Hermione spoke up again. "Speaking of relationships, are you seeing anyone?"

"Me? No," Blaise said. "I don't have time for that."

"Why? What's keeping you busy?"

"Work, of course, like you. But it's not like I have better things to do anyway."

"Oh, come on," Hermione said. "There must be more to you than that, Blaise. This is our second chance at friendship, right? Open up a little."

She knew she was asking a lot of Blaise, given his generally reserved tendencies, but she was hoping to learn a little bit more about him.

And learn she did. She found out about the many husbands his mother had while he was growing up, and how much he hated the stigma it put on him. So when he went to school, he put up an arrogant, standoffish front to hide his embarrassment.

"I acted like the only thing I cared about was myself," Blaise said. "But in reality, all I wanted was one close friend. I was lonely."

"So maybe this could be the silver lining for you, too," Hermione said softly.

Blaise smiled, a sincere gesture which Hermione returned. This was the start of something new for her. She could feel it.

* * *

They ended up staying at the Leaky Cauldron until nighttime fell and darkness descended upon them. At that point, Blaise suggested they leave to get some much-needed sleep.

"I had fun," Hermione said as they walked outside.

"So did I," Blaise said. He cleared his throat. "By the way, do you need a place to stay tonight? You could come home with me."

"Oh!" Hermione said, slightly taken aback by Blaise's offer. "That's very kind of you, but I'm staying with Harry and Ginny."

"All right then," Blaise said. _Was that a hint of disappointment in his eyes? _"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," Hermione responded. She readied herself to leave, but just before she could Disapparate, she felt Blaise's hand close around her wrist. Then, as if he hadn't shaken things up enough that day, he pulled her close and captured her lips with his own.

As the kiss deepened, Hermione closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of Blaise's face, while his hands ran through her hair. She could taste a hint of the sweet butterbeer on his lips.

Finally, they separated, and Hermione stared up at Blaise in wonder. "Wow," she said. "I did not see that coming."

"Me neither," Blaise confessed.

And that's when Hermione knew what she was going to do. She wasn't going to go back to Ron. She'd found her silver lining somewhere else.


End file.
